Survivor-The Hogwarts Common Room
by Fashiggy
Summary: I've posted this twice before and I've never updated it! Basically Survivor-Hogwarts style... 12 castaways-who are they?
1. Survivor-The Hogwarts Common Room-Prolog...

Survivor-The Hogwarts Common Room-Prologue  
  
Disclaimer-Yes this is a fic about Survivor the over-rated reality TV show. I thought that it would be funny to do it Harry Potter style. Read on...  
  
  
Harry  
  
I cannot believe that I am stuck here for a month with 9 other people-half of whom I hate. Maybe I should explain things first...  
  
Imagine that it's right before the summer holidays. Albus Dumbledore is in his bedchamber, packing up his things and getting ready to set out for 3 months to his beach house in Palm Springs. Many of the teachers will be joining to go on a fairly long journey, in search of the mystical Hydrabide potion, which has the power to make its drinker invisible. Since this potion is highly rare, all of the teachers will be going on this journey so that they may find it as soon as possible.   
  
While my fellow students and I sit here in our final hours of the day, packing for the Hogwarts express. I however am not going to be having an eventful summer, whereas I have to live it with the Dursleys at least until the beginning of August. Hopefully Ron will be up for inviting me over to stay.   
  
"Damn it, where is my wand?" I heard Ron ask himself, while peering under his bed.   
  
"The last time you had it was when you had tried to give yourself a nosebleed and get out of Potions that one day" I replied remembering Ron's nose swelling up like a balloon.   
  
"Well you had all better hurry up then, we were supposed to be packed and ready five minutes ago!" Hermione announced shrilly.  
  
"Yes just what I needed in the morning. To be temporarily deaf for half of the day." I replied sarcastically.   
  
"Ow!" Ron replied, hitting his head on the bottom of the bed.   
  
"What are you doing down there Weasley? Looking for spare change to add to your measly life saving?"   
  
The voice of Draco Malfoy was unmistakable.   
  
"Yes infact. I tried looking at it from your point of view, only looking for it for the good of my own welfare, but I couldn't get my head that far up my ass." Ron threatened.  
  
As Malfoy tried lunging at Ron, the distant sound of a whistle could be heard.   
  
"That must mean that the carriages are departing. We've missed our ride to the train station!" Hermione detected cleverly.  
  
Sure enough as I looked in the hallway, running around the bend and down to the Great Hall, there was no one there.  
  
"We're done for. We've been locked inside Hogwarts!" I screamed.  
  
And who did appear behind Hermione but some people that didn't help make my mood any better...  
  
(A/N-Just wait until the next part. **giggles secretly**. And I own only the plot of this story, I wouldn't be writing on here if I owned anything else...)  
  
~*DanceChica*~ 


	2. Survivor-The Hogwarts Common Room-Chapte...

Survivor-The Hogwarts Common Room-Part I  
  
Disclaimer-Survivor belongs to CBS, I'm just using the format to make a story. JKR owns all of the characters (surprise, surprise) and I own...well I have to own something since I'm writing it...I'll have to think...  
  
  
Ron  
  
Wouldn't it just figure that we're stuck inside Hogwarts and who ends up stranded with us but Malfoy, Ginny, Neville, Percy (he's still in Hogwarts at the time), Fred, George, Cedric, Goyle...   
  
And Professor McGonagall???  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing..." Harry said to me.  
  
Well obviously there was a reason for her to ask. How could 11 different students manage to get stuck in Hogwarts for the summer?  
  
"Is there any logical reason why you all managed to miss the carriage to Kings Cross?" I knew that look in McGonagall's eye very well.   
  
"Well I was looking for my wand-" I started.  
  
"And I was helping him." Harry said, backing me up.  
  
"I was only trying to get them to hurry along a bit." Hermione confessed.  
  
"I had been waiting for Ron since he always helps me along to the carriage because everyone else is too busy." Ginny admitted.   
  
  
" Well George and I were busy trying to throw Dungbombs at Percy..." Fred said, a sheepish look on his face.  
  
"And what was I supposed to do about it?!" Percy said. I now noticed a faint stain on his pants.  
  
"I was waiting for Harry and Ron and Hermione. I thought I would be nice to share a carriage." Neville spoke up.  
  
"I was saying goodbye to all of the teachers before I left." Cedric boasted.  
  
"Suck up..." Fred said under his breath.  
  
"I just thought that everyone should have refreshments for the carriage ride to Hogsmeade Station." Goyle actually spoke up, his mouth full of cake.   
  
"And I was making sure that everyone got safely to there carriages." Malfoy lied.  
  
"I see no excuse why these incidents couldn't have been prevented. Now we are all stuck in Hogwarts until someone figures out that we are stuck here. I have no master key and all of the doors are locked." Professor McGonagall admitted.  
  
Little did they know that the next 65 days would be their longest...*funky Survivor theme song plays*  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well needless to say I don't own the song either....Part 2 will follow. Time to review... (Am I being too greedy about that???) 


	3. The Choosing of The Tribes

Survivor-The Hog warts Common Room-Part 2  
  
  
Disclaimer-"All Hail Queen JKR, the one that owns all of this stuff." "All Hail CBS because they own all of the Survivor stuff (including the song)...  
  
  
Recap from Part 1-12 people are stranded in Hogwarts because of their stupidity. Including Professor McGonagall. And we thought she was supposed to set and example...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Night 1-oh dear god...  
  
Even though everyone of the people stranded are supposed to be at least satisfactory witches and wizards, it seems that their wands have been permanently disabled.   
  
I enter the scene (I know it should be under HP Author fic but I'm only acting like Jeff...)   
  
"Hello my fellow Survivors! Even though I am not of magical folk, I am neither Muggle either. I am the great Allie for I hold all of the power now!" says Allie.  
  
"Says who?" (I knew that Malfoy would dare to challenge me.)  
  
"Says me. I'm the only one with the working wand!" Allie says, as she dig into her pocket and pulls out her wand. She brandishes it in the air for emphasis and it shoots water. "Go ahead. Try all of your wands. They won't work."  
  
She stands there with a triumphant glance on her face as they all pull out their wands. But no matter how hard they try they cannot get their wands to work.   
  
"Hence your first challenge. Though it is not one to test your skill or smarts it is a test beyond anything else. Time to choose your tribes. But before you do, I have already taken the liberty of selecting a person who will take good care of my wand for me. Though they have no idea that they have it, you will see that I do not, so obviously they do. After you choose your tribes, that will determine who eats tonight and who doesn't."   
  
  
Well of course this caused some interesting looks from everyone.  
  
  
Harry  
  
Well obviously I was going to choose Hermione and Ron to be in my tribe. But who else was I going pick? I wasn't really good friends with everyone else. Definitely not Malfoy. But what if he was the one with the wand? This was going to be hard.   
  
Hermione  
  
I figure that this isn't going to be easy. But they don't want you to go by whomever you are friends with. They want you to go for strategy. If you only decide to team up with the people that you are actually fond of then you will have a better shot at losing. You have to rely on the people that would possess strength for your team. Oh the decisions...  
  
~*So obviously the tribes will be revealed in Part 3. I will need a bit of time to think about this...*~ 


End file.
